rockyjonesfandomcom-20200214-history
Out of This World
Summary A strange parachute and odd UFO craft are spotted on Earth, and a moon is magnetically shifted from orbit! The series heads back to Herculon to discover who might be behind this new danger to Earth! From there, they are off to a strange distant world of Regalio where a robot (with the head of GORT!) manages their most powerful weapon - a magnetic ray! Chapter I Professor Mayberry invites Secretary Drake over to peer into his telescope. They both take turns watching as the barren and uninhabited planetoid of Hermes is pulled out of its orbit by a strange gigantic force! Could such a thing happen to an inhabited planet? To Earth? Professor Mayberry gets to work. (He is so smart he can figure a three dimensional distance and location in space on a two dimensional map!) Mayberry is able to locate the origin of the magnetic ray. The planet Regalio which orbits Alpha Centari! There is a scrambled code for Secretary Drake. He invites Professor Mayberry to go along to Space Affairs Headquarters! Once there, Ranger Marshall shows a metalic parachute that was found. Marshall has had the labs test the metal and it is not of Earth origin. Do they have unknown arrivals Better call Rocky Jones! Rocky, Biff, Vena, and Bobby are on a return flight to Earth aboard the Silver Moon, when they spot a strange flying saucer! They try to contact it - but instead, the saucer fires on them and then takes off before Rocky can fire back! Secretary Drake wants them to come home instead of pursuing the strange unknown craft. The Pilot of the strange UFO contacts the Nizam of Regalio. He reports that the spies have been dropped off on Earth. They have Telepulse communicators that can reach all the way to Regalio! The Silver Moon lands on Earth, and Biff believes all is not "o-key"! Rocky goes to see Secretary Drake alone. The distructive magnetic force from deep space is explained. Regalio has two moons that act as giant magnets, and their ray can only be used at certain times in their orbit. Earth has thirty days before they are in position to be attacked by the ray. (This is of course assuming they are even a target!) Herculon is close enough to Regalio to be used as a base to investigate. But is Herculon really friendly towards Earth? Rocky thinks so, and is willing to change it! Rocky leaves the Office of Space Affairs Headquarters and sees the rocket YN2 in the process of being stollen by two Regalio men, and a third Regalio man steps into the Blast Off Syncronizer control room! (What happend to Blast Off Syncronizer guy standing out in the cold...?) On the YN2, Bal contacts Regalio with his Telepulse, and is ordered that space station AW3 is to be taken now that they have a ship! Rocky only has time to stop one of the three Regalio theives! He runs off to the Blast Sync Building and takes out the villainous Regalion! But the YN3 launches unabated! (Looks like United Worlds needs to get some anti space ship guns themeslves...) Rocky, Biff, Professor Mayberry, Vena, and Bobby board the Silver Moon for launch to save Earth. The captured Regalion isn't talking, but they believe he probably parachuted to Earth from the flying saucer. Rocky suspects they are on the right track! Secretary Drake hands over the Earth credentials and mission information to Rocky, and Mayberry hopes to make cellestial history! The Silver Moon lifts off for Herculon! As the Silver Moon approaches Herculon, Juliandra is overjoyed to see Rocky and his crew again! She sends her assistant Rykon to clear the landing platform for Rocky. The prison matron Theba calls juliandra to the side. Juliandra goes to the secret cell where Noviandra - here evil twin sister - is held! Noviandra wants to know when she will rule Herculon like her father Bar-Barro. Juliandra explains that the old way of ruling is over. Noviandra offers a toast to her sister and her jailor - and of course, it is drugged! Noviandra escapes to the throne office. She assumes the role of Juliandra, and learns that Rocky Jones is about to land. She orders Rykon to arrest them when they land, and bring them all before her! Biff is confident in the technology of Herculon as the Silver Moon is assisted in landing. They are brought before Noviandra, who is harsh to Rocky Jones and his crew, and has them locked up! She orders Biff back to Herculon clothing and his former duties! Biff leaves, as Noviandra relishes her newfound freedom and the ability to finally rule! Station AW3 is taken by Bal and his Regalio assistant on the stollen YN2. Ranger Clark is subdued, and the Regalions contact Regalio for further instructions. Biff, now changed into Herculon clothing, happens by the secret jail cell and hears Juliandra call for help! Biff assists Juliandra and Theba in release from the cell, and together the three go to confront Noviandra. Biff and Theba subdue Noviandra, retrieve the ring key, and take her back to her secret cell. Juliandra swears Biff to secrecy and has him release Rocky Jones and his crew, as well as return to his Space Ranger clothing! Juliandra runs damage control and gives Rocky everything he wants for the mission. Ranger Clark from AW3 is forced by the Regalions to call Rocky Jones and give a false report for Rocky to come to AW3 to meet secretly with Secretary Drake. Rocky leaves Vena, Bobby, and Biff on Herculon, and he and Professor Mayberry blast off for AW3! Will Rocky fall into the Regalion trap? Stand by for more! Chapter II Rocky Jones and Professor Mayberry head to the AW3 station. On their way, Rocky picks up something on Radarvex (what a surprise - it approaches at two oclock again!) Rem, on the Regalion saucer ship is contacted by Bal on the AW2 station, and told to intercept Rocky Jones and destroy him! Rem does just that! The saucer has speed - but Rocky has a plan! He makes a run for it in the Silver Moon, and the saucer pursues! Rocky applies maximum breaking thrusters and gives the saucer a little surprise (long before Apollo did it on Battlestar Galactica)! Rocky has Mayberry fire the missiles, and they destroy the saucer and proceed on to AW3. Rocky contacts Ranger Clark on AW3, who wearilly answers. Rocky wonders aloud if something might be wrong with Clark, but Mayberry is not familiar enough with Clark's voice to judge. As they approach AW3, Rocky notices the YN2 parked in the station's birth. Rocky and Mayberry dock fully expecting a trap. They make a plan to be captured and taken to Regalio. It is their only way to get closer to the cause of the mysterious magnetic ray that threatens Earth! They wish each other luck, and head into the trap on the AW3! Rocky and Mayberry let themselves be captured. Clark is to take the YN3 back to Earth to tell what Regalio has in store for Earth. Rocky and Mayberry are escorted back to the Silver Moon while a bomb is set to destroy the AW3 station! Both ships pull away as the AW3 explodes! On Herculon, Biff, Vena, Bobby, Juliandra, and Rykon worry about the lateness and lack of contact from Rocky. They reassure each other that Rocky is just too busy, when Secretary Drake calls them on the viseograph! Secretary Drake reports the capture of Rocky and Professor Mayberry. Juliandra wants to know how they will be rescued. Drake is not sure. But their plan to save the earth depends on Rocky and Mayberry! Juliandra offers her assistance. She believes she can get close enough to the Nizam on Regalio to make a difference! Juliandra plans to cash in on the Nizam's romantic overtones made to her in order to free Rocky. She sends Biff off to prepare her ship, and Rykon off to get the Bor-Barro locket. And she allows Vena and Bobby to come along! The locket carries the pollen from the Kopanthis blossom - a power no one can resist! They will have to go to Regalio and find Rocky, and hope the Nizam won't hold them prisoners as well! On Regalio, Rocky comes to the defense of the roughly treated Professor Mayberry! Their act of heroism impresses the Nizam enough that he is willing to talk to them. He wishes to learn more about Earth's atomic energy. Mayberry offers a trade - magnetic energy for atomic. The Nizam is listening, and hopes they will not be too cleaver that he must execute them! A tour is in order. And Tor and the Nizam escort Rocky and Mayberry to the Magnatorium! Two poles - one positive and one negative - are sunk into the center of Regalio where they draw the magnetic energy of the planet up and distribute it throughout the planet and to all the flying saucers as a prime energy source! The two moons of Regalio are used to project the same energy over long distances - to Earth, for example - to destroy things! The robot was constructed to withstand the high levels of magnetic energy. Zed interrupts the tour to report that Juliandra's ship is about to land. Juliandra wants Vena and Bobby to stay on board till needed. She wants Biff to wait until dark and then go look for Rocky. Meanwhile, she will entertain the Nizam... Bal and Tor escort Juliandra to the Nizam. Juliandra informs the Nizam of her wish - free Rocky and Mayberry, and do not attack the Earth, and in exchange, she will seriously consider his marriage proposal. In celebration, the Nizam asks her to fill the cups with drink, and then leaves to speak to Bal. He does not trust Juliandra and has Bal guard her ship, and double the guard on Rocky Jones! Juliandra puts the flower power into the Nizam's drink. But the Nizam has Juliandra exchange the glasses! But Juliandra has outsmarted the Nizam, and the real tainted drink causes the Nizam to pass out! The searching Biff if cornered by the extra guards and caught! He calls out for Rocky and is promptly put into the same cell! As Biff is added, Rocky and Mayberry fight and escape! They have to figure out how to neutralize the magnetic draw rods in the Magnatorium. Rocky sends Biff and Mayberry off to the ship, while he goes and rescues Juliandra! The Regalio guards reach Juliandra's ship and take up hiding places. Rocky retrieves Juliandra and they head for the ship. Biff and Professor Mayberry are already in the process of a fight outside the ship. Meanwhile, a guard discovers the original jail break, and releases some very angry guards from the cell who head out in search of the escaping prisoners! Rocky and Juliandra reach the ship, and Rocky joins in the fight! And Bobby even manages to drop a monkey wrench onto the enemy plans! Rocky blasts off with all hands, and little care for anyone under Juliandra's ship! Rocky gives Juliandra his highest compliment, and all seems well for the moment... But what about the Silver Moon they left behind on Regalio?! Chapter III Juliandra's ship returns and lands on Herculon. Rocky is informed that Secretary Drake is on his way to Herculon, and Professor Mayberry is given full access to the Herculon labs. Noviandra locked in her cell, uses pepper and curtain draw backs to overcome her jailor Theba. The scheming Noviandra takes the cell key ring from Theba's finger and locks the rest of her suffering self in the closet! Bobby expresses his feelings that his wishes never come true! (Proving that Secretary Drake dosen't hand out rocket ships to just anyone!) To brighten his day, Juliandra gives him her cell key ring, and Bobby happily runs off to show Biff and Vena! Rykon is called in, and told to grant access of the labs to Professor Mayberry. Rocky wants to stay to wait on Secretary Drake's arrival, and Juliandra leaves to secretly check up on Noviandra. Noviandra has escaped her cell, and is about to leave into the hall, when Juliandra arrives. Noviandra traps Juliandra in the closet with Theba. Noviandra is now free to roam the palace and do her villainry! Secretary Drake arrives on Herculon, and happily meets with Rocky and Mayberry. Rocky explains their adventure and Noviandra overhears it all! When she hears about the magnetic power Regalio has, here eyes light up, and evil plans form. Noviandra calls the Nizam of Regalio and bluffs her way into his heart by saying she would willingly go to war with the Earthers. The Nizam will form an alliance with Herculon if she can bring Rocky and Mayberry back to Regalio. Noviandra orders Rykon to take Rocky and Mayberry - one at a time - to the cargo hold of her ship and secure them there! Then she calls Biff, and orders him to fly her and her rocket back to Regalio! Loaded, the Herculon ship heads for Regalio. Biff realizes Noviandra still wears the cell key ring she gave to Bobby! Biff suspects Noviandra is NOT Juliandra, but Noviandra laughs it off! Rocky and Professor Mayberry lament their situation in the cargo hold, and both hope for the best... Back on Herculon, Drake, Vena, and Bobby worry about the missing Rocky and Professor. Even Rykon has no idea where they currently are! The mystery grows, and too many things remain unexplained for anyone's comfort! Bobby decides to go off on his own and see if the "magic" ring Juliandra gave him will pay off for them! In the cell hallway, Bobby's new novelty ring opens the wall, and then the cell! Bobby carefully peeks into the closet of the prisoners! Bobby, Vena, Secretary Drake help Juliandra and Theba. Juliandra must now explain Noviandra, her twin sister. They all figure out the story of how Noviandra must have taken Rocky and Mayberry back to Regalio! Meanwhile, in a cell on Regalio (back where they came in) Rocky and Mayberry worry about "Juiliandra's" treachery! The Nizam is impressed with "Juliandra's" interest in his Magnatorium. Noviandra is curious about the robot and how it makes the Nizam all powerful - but does the robot ever want out? Noviandra seems to think so! (And why not? She's been imprisoned long enough - just like the robot!) The Nizam and Noviandra talk in the Nizam's throne room. The Nizam now suspects that Noviandra is not Juliandra, and he calls Tor to have Noviandra locked up! Noviandra tries to disuade the Nizam from his motives, just long enough to sneak his daggar from him! In the hall, Noviandra stabs Tor before he takes her and Biff to prison! Biff and Noviandra head to the Magnatorium! Noviandra is set on destroying Regalio's power! Biff tries to stop her and is hit on the head (again) for his efforts. The robot is let loose, and the power goes out! With the magnetic power out, Rocky and Mayberry easilly escape from prison! They head for the Magnatorium only to find an injured Biff and the Magnatorium empty! Mayberry studies the magnetic machine while Rocky goes to look for some explosives. Rocky is nearly caught stealing four hot dog bombs, but wins the fight, and hurridly takes his hot dog bombs to the Magnatorium! The robot seems to wonder aimlessly until he comes to the throne room. The robot is so magnetic that any metal on a person draws that person to the robot! After easily killing the Nizam's guards, the robot turns on the Nizam and kills him! The robot now chases after the fleeing Noviandra! Her cell key ring eventually draws her to the robot's crushing arms - and to her doom! Cast aside like a rag doll, the robot heads back to the Magnatorium! At the Magnatorium, Rocky, Biff, and Professor Mayberry set the hot dog bombs to blow up the Magnetorium! Rocky and his crew are smart enough to cast off all metal on their person, and Rocky lures the robot between the two magnetic poles and throws the switch - locking the robot between the two poles! Biff reports Noviandra is dead, and the three race for the ship before the Magnetorium explodes! The Magnetorium explodes, and the Herculon ship races back to Herculon! Enroute, Rocky reports mission successful! END! Gallery Cast **Richard Crane as Rocky Jones **Sally Mansfield as Vena Ray **Robert Lyden as Bobby **Chas. Meredith as Secretary Drake **Reginald Sheffield as Professor Mayberry **James Lydon as Biff Cardoza **William Hudson as Ranger Clark **Cliff Herre as Ranger Marshall **Ann Robinson as Juliandra and Noviandra **Ian Keith as Nizam of Regalio **Ed Penny as Rykon **Claire DuBrey as Theba **Mickey Simpson as Tor **Uncredited as Bal **Lane Bradfor as Zed (uncredited) Crew *Directed - Hollingsworth Morse *Director of Photography - Ernest Miller *Production Manager - Dick L'Estrange *Supervising Editor - Fred Maguire *Edited - Richard Brockway *Photographic Effects - Jack R. Glass *Art Director - McClure Capps *Casting Director - Bill Tinsman *Sound - Jack Goodrich *Sound - Joel Moss *Script Supervisor - Hazel W. Hall *Film Coordinator - James Cairncross *Set Decorations - Chas. Thompson *Make up - Ernie Park *Special Effects - Carl Friend *Technical Advisor - Dick Morgan *Technical Instruments - Loren Sackett *Assistant Director - Dick Moder *Costumes - Berman Costume Co. *Teleplay - Arthur Hoerl *Executive Producer - Guy V. Thayer, Jr. *Associate Producer - Arthur Pierson *Producer - Roland Reed *Original Music - Alexander Laszlo (uncredited) *Produced in 1954 by Roland Reed Productions Inc. and Space Ranger Enterprises Trivia *This three part episode is copywritten 1954. *Season one announcer and season one title cards. But season two closing credits. *Professor Mayberry's observatory telescope looks remarkably like the Medinan anit-space ship gun! *The UFO space ship is back! If this saucer ship is from Regalia of Alpha Centari, then it means the crashed UFO in "Blast Off" was Regalian! (This is partially mentioned in chapter two). But no mention as to if Professor Newton (remember him?) was able to convert their mangetic energy operating system to the United World rockets and thus enableing interstellar flight. *The interrior of the flying saucer is more simplified than the one "repaired" from "Blast Off". *Herculon's history is repeated in part one of this episode as if it had never been talked about before! *The destruction of space staion AW3 seems to be of little consequence to anyone after the fact! *For a space station that "claims" to have a fueling crew and a repair crew - there sure seems to be nobody on it! Certainly no one with any security training to defend the station - nor anyone else other than Ranger Clark to evacuate! *If Rocky Jones is able to take the Silver Moon all the way to Regalia, then United Worlds is now well into interstellar (between star) flights! *Alpha Centari is a binary star system (apparently unknown to the writers) and is 4.37 light years from our sun - it is our closest neighbor star. *There is a new hand held Radarvex viewer device mounted in the middle of the Silver Moon's control board. *Reuse of Fornax sets for the prison cell and hallway on Herculon. *When Juliandra is on the viseograph with Secretary Drake, look at the poorly painted wall to her upper right! Somebody overpainted a lighter section with the darker color and never touched it up before filming! *See the head of Gort (from Day The Earth Stood Still) converted into a magnetic disco robot! *"Nizam" is Turkic in origin and short for Nizam-ul-mulk which means: Administrator of the Realm. *It is VERY un-Ranger-like to blast off on the charred bodies of your enemies! (See Ranger Ettiquette Manual page 178 for speciffics!) *ROARING ROCKETS!!! The Silver Moon REMAINS on Regalio! Rocky and Professor Mayberry are taken to Regalio in part two in the hijacked Silver Moon. But they LEAVE in Juliandra's unnamed Herculon rescue ship! And then in part three, Noviandra takes Rocky, Mayberry, and Biff to Regalio in a Herculon ship, and the three leave in Noviandra's unnamed ship! - thereby STRANDING the Silver Moon on Regalio! *With the distruction of the Magnatorium, all Regalio saucers ships are also without power - where ever they may be! *The three chapters that form this episode were edited together to form the movie, "The Robot of Regalio". I have not seen this movie in any format. Category:Episode